


CheckMate

by ElSun



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: The episode  Xena  gives birth also known as The Twilight of the Gods in the episode Zeus and Hera speak, The scene shows the two embrcing unbeknowest to you Zeus saves Hera's life.....
Relationships: Hera - Relationship





	CheckMate

In the begining Titans ruled the Earth... Then GODS....   
The moment I realized what was happening I was angry, The Underworld is a place for the dead not the living. Zeus had known all this because of the fates. This was the new world, but here Hera was shielded from the horror. She was unaware that time had been splintered and all worlds were now in peril. In the realm of Mortals the world was stilled and for a moment the universe changed order....  
"Hades, why am I here.?"  
"you have to be safe."  
"You don't think..."  
"i don't know, what I do know is if Hercules murders his Father. Everything your husband has done will bring forth his replacement. If this occurs then you will be able to return."  
Her blue yes were dim for a moment, she couldn't imagine a world without Zeus. Then she stopped smiling she understood every moment. The children had brought themselves to this, in their thinking they believed they where like them. Except the Titans were not dead just removed from mortal eyes.  
Hades was aware that in the Underworld they would be removed from Time for a moment but the second the acursed event was done the rules that once governed creation would begin to change. In the begining Traveling thru time a Cronos stone was used however it was found that to use it would cause the present to change for any moment that had occured.  
The world wasn't over in a sense this was a certin venture if you were a betting man. Yet the universe dosen't waste time on chance it was built to hold it's balance and the balance of a GODS was a game that if played would end in death. For this knowledge she was saited.


End file.
